


Come the Gilded Morning

by jusrecht



Series: Infinity [4]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-24
Updated: 2008-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Infinity-verse. When the emperor marries his empress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come the Gilded Morning

  
He stood there dressed in white silk and red cape embellished with golden thread and silvery fur, the most handsome man the world had ever seen. His golden hair almost seemed like it shone in the pale morning light that spilled and collided in the air. Suzaku felt his steps falter, heart twisting painfully in his chest at the sight.  
  
“Your Majesty,” he managed to say after a moment of awkward, strained pause, “everyone is all ready waiting.”  
  
The smile which acknowledged him was quiet, almost distant, nothing like those he had been so used to receive every morning prior to this. He wisely looked away before the lump in his throat could burst and turn voiceless thoughts into spoken words.   
  
“Is she ready?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
His master nodded and Suzaku turned around quickly, eyes firmly trained on the floor as his feet moved toward the door. It was strange how they felt heavier than the full weight of the empire combined but at the same time, he could barely feel them. His determination stood stiff, proudly, and yet he swallowed a gasp when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. The familiarity of the touch flitted in to his consciousness smoothly, even more smoothly than the warmth against his back.  
  
“Your Majesty,” the word quivered, trembled off his lips, his heartbeat rapidly quickening. “Please, this is inappropriate. Especially today, it’s…”  
  
“This is the last time you will allow me,” his lord spoke, lips tracing the shell of his ear, and it reminded him to the promise he had been desperately cleaving to – since months ago, when the announcement had first been made.  
  
“I fear,” he whispered, his entire body shaking, “I fear it will undo my resolve.”  
  
“Then let it be undone.” The arms around his waist tightened, the hands firm on his hips. Suzaku bit his lips, trying not to remember, how they had touched and caressed his body only a few hours before, when the sun had just ruptured the horizon and duties still remained a faraway thought untouched by _this_ and _now._  
  
“No,” he struggled to articulate the word. “I cannot let it. My honour will not allow me to.”  
  
Time quieted down into steady trickle of sand in an hourglass as his lord continued to hold him. He closed his eyes, wishing that he could hate himself for wanting, savouring this moment more than he had any right to.   
  
“Then I shall respect your decision,” at last came the quiet reply, voice humming softly in his ear, “my knight.”  
  
It almost felt like he was falling when his master released him. Suzaku could not bring himself to respond except with the smallest of nods, the gentle voice tinted with too many shades of wistfulness still resounding in his ears. He held the door open and then followed his lord down the carpeted hall.  
  
Their goodbye did not take place under a grey, overcast sky and heavy downpour, but under the sunlight streaming down from the cathedral’s beautiful stained-glass window as the new emperor of Britannia married his queen.  
  
 ** _  
End_**  
  



End file.
